100 Things
by Panda Leaf
Summary: 100 things Canada should and should not do! Reuploaded


**Reuploading! This type of thing was a lot more popular whenever I first posted it, but I feel like I should repost my one shots :P**

**I might start writing new things again soon!**

**I would change my account's name back to Panda Aru but... Someone else took the pen name, sorry guys...**

* * *

1. I may not offer people maple syrup.

2. Because they eat all of it..

3. Seriously, ALL of it, as in 27 bottles.

4. I may not stare at Kumaroo for too long

5. It creeps him out, and ends up wasting about a day

6. I should never ask America to come over

7. He eats all my food...Even if it's spoiled.

8. I need to keep my mouth shut when Russia sits on me.

9. Always.

10. Or else he decides lean back and crush my face with his head.

11. I may not ever EVER go watch scary movies with America.

12. Or else I will end up staying over for the night

13. Due to having America turn into a human leech.

14. Not that I'm any better...

15. I need to keep my mouth shut when around England when he's drunk

16. Or else I end up getting hit in the face with a mug

17. And going deaf from England shouting: BAKA into my ear (What does that even mean?)

18. I must never go out to a bar with France

19. Or I will end up almost molested

20. And in a bar fight from France falcon punching my assaulter

21. Which sometimes might be himself

22. I must never go driving with Italy or America

23. They drive like psychopaths

24. I must never insult France's hair, even if I'm joking

25. Or he will spend the rest of the day staring at it and crying

26. Same thing for Poland, except he sends me chain mail instead.

27. I must never EVER EVER EVER get extremely mad at America

28. Because then I end up ranting and making him cry

29. Which is awkward for both of us

30. I must never insult Russia's nose

31. Or else I will get stabbed in the face with his nose and then his pipe

32. I must never insult England's eyebrows

33. Or he will drag me off to a bar or start talking to someone named Flying Mint Bunny

34. I can never EVER go France-mode on Italy

35. Or Germany will beat me to a bloody pulp

36. Or my brother, because he will probably enjoy it

37. Never on Halloween should I ever dress as a bed sheet ghost and scare my brother

38. It will end up in a hospital visit for a broken face

39. Never even MENTION the Revolution to England

40. He'll cry. And then I'll feel bad.

41. Don't ever insult Prussia's 'Awesomeness'

42. Even though Awesomeness isn't even a word

43. If I do...The next morning I wake up sore

44. Very sore.

45. I must never ask to borrow something from Switzerland or Austria

46. They get mad

47. And call me a freeloader

48. I must never ask England who Flying Mint Bunny is

49. Because then he rants

50. I must never touch Russia's scarf

51. Because that might end up in another hospital visit

52. I must never insult his sisters

53. Because that is digging my own grave

54. I must never play Truth or Dare with my family

55. Because they are all perverts when we play.

56. I must never wallow in sadness or self pity

57. Because then I end up running out of Maple Syrup and beer in 2 hours

58. I must never ask America about visiting Florida

59. Because I just figured out what that was

60. I must never invite Netherlands over

61. Because he takes all my pot- I mean... polar bear food...

62. I must never touch England's Eyebrows

63. Because apparently it is similar to what my curl and America's Nantucket are

64. Never ever should I EVER hit on someone, or even seem like I'm hitting on someone whenever America, Prussia, Russia, France, or England are around.

65. Especially America and Prussia

66. Never pretend to be dead

67. Because people will actually leave me there...Or they will believe me, and then leave me...

68. Never play Hide and Seek

69. Because the same thing happens

70. I must never touch one of Greece's cats

71. Or else Egypt will set a jackal on me

72. Or I will get attacked by a bunch of adorable kitties

73. I must never threaten to take away Kumajiro's seal

74. Because if I do he leaves me...

75. I must never speak up at meetings

76. Because then half of the nations get heart attacks

77. I must never agree with anyone during a fight

78. Because then they get mad

79. And then I'm left

80. Never should I try to ride Kumajiro

81. He almost suffocated when I do anyway

82. Never should I wear America's bomber jacket

83. Last time I did it had a fucking 51 on it

84. I'm not your state, America!

85. Never should I keep my doors unlocked at night

86. Last time I did Russia was curled up next to me

87. Prussia and America were knocked out next to the bed

88. Don't ever allow Prussia to kiss me in public

89. Because then he goes further

90. And further

91. And further

92. Until we have to hide in a bush so I can pry him off my Vital Regions

93. Never let anyone touch my curl

94. Because then they won't stop

95. Never should I play chess with Poland

96. Because then he cheats, since when is 'Poland RULE!' a rule in chess?

97. Never should I play pranks on America

98. Because they always lead on to prank wars

99. And then we both end up in the hospital

100. Never should I EVER try to dress Kumajiro up in a cute outfit that has frills.

* * *

**Reviews and favorites are appreciated~**


End file.
